


deviantart madness

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Outer Space, The Meteor, They find fanart of themselves, Weirdness, Wordcount: 500-1.000, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For International Fanworks Day.Dave and Karkat finds fanart of themselves on Deviantart.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634743
Kudos: 13





	deviantart madness

Dave sat in front of Karkat’s husktop, skimming through the meteors weird version of the internet that had merged together the Alternian net and the Earth net, leaving him some bizarre combos. It was neat though, there was some cool stuff to check out that helped him pass the boredom of a three year long journey, and it always felt kind of fresh, even though neither of the nets actually updated anymore, thanks to both worlds being destroyed and all.

He had been checking out some video on Youtube with a teen girl talking about her new obsession, a webcomic called Homestuck or something, nothing unusual there. But when she started to mention names like John, Jade, Rose,  _ Dave _ , Terezi and _ Karkat _ , red flags began to ring, and he immediately called out for his boyfriend.

“Karkat, get over here!”

“The fuck do you want?”

“Just get over here.”

Dave rewinded the video, and let him listen. He could see how the troll’s pupils turned almost slit like and saw how he tensed up and held up his clawed hands out of habit, clearly as confused and disturbed as he was.

“The hell is this?”

“I have no fucking idea, but she says she’s making fanart for it, and she linked her Deviantart.”

“Don’t you fucking dare press it. We’re just gonna regret this if I know where this is going. Some things are better left unanswered.”

“But Karkat, I need to know. This is too weird and creepy to  _ not _ click.”

“Fine, but you’ll be the one to alchemize mind bleach after this.”

Dave clicked on the link, and immediately they were sent to the girl’s art account, and the first drawing that came up was of Karkat and Dave snuggling on a couch together, in an anime art style. Karkat’s gray pupils were red in this drawing, and Dave’s hair was a lot curlier than in real life. But overall, the piece was of a great quality, and both would have enjoyed it if it weren’t for a fact that it was a drawing of them.

Next drawing, a redraw of the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp, but with Dave and Karkat, then, a drawing of them at the beach, with wildly inaccurate grubscars on Karkat, and then just a drawing of the two of them making out. And so it continued, there were at least fifty drawings of just them alone, and then countless of drawings of the other humans and trolls.

  
“This… is such an invasion of privacy.”

“Yeah, I feel watched. I should have listened to you, this is way too weird for me.”

“Mind bleach?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
